


The Girl and the Meifwa

by Marinette_bluebell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_bluebell/pseuds/Marinette_bluebell
Summary: This story was inspired by Freedom_Shamrock and her fanfic Something Familiar. It contains witches, werewolves, demons, vampires, and meifwa(cat humans). Takes place in Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. The black cat excepts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181) by [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock). 



> The black cat escapes

It was a dark stormy night in the city I call home. My wet black fur clung to my small body as I ran through the streets. Lightning flashed through the sky as thunder sounded. I jumped at the sound and almost dropped the items that are hidden in my mouth. A screech from three blocks away made me run faster. 

I need to find a place to hide! I frantically look around and see an open window at the basi of a building. The screech sounds again but closer this time. I bolted to the opening and divide into it. I land on my feet and quickly look around to find something to hide behind. There were a pile of boxes to my left that were out of site from the window. I duck into them and crouch down to look at the window. A couple minutes later a purple and black panther with demon eyes looked though the window. I shrunk back as it slowly looked around the room. It tried to get in but couldn’t so it walked away and out of sight.

After several minutes of silence I crawled out of the boxes. I looked around to see where I was. It was a huge room with pipes and big water tanks and heaters everywhere. I’m in the banishment of a building. I walked around and found a safe place next to a heater to lay down to rest. After I curled up I dropped the items in my mouth in front of me. 

I take a deep breath as I let the bright green light overtook me and I turn back into the form I’m supposed to be. 

“Do you still have them?” a ruf voice asked from beside me. I look over at the little black creature next to me. ‘Of course I do!’ I told him through my mind as I open my clenched hand with the items in it. 

“Good” the creature said. It flew over and curled up next to me. “You need to rest” it told me. “I know and so do you” I told him as I laid down and rested my head on my arm. The creature curled up and fell asleep in seconds. I watched him for a few seconds before glancing at the items in my hand. 

A pair of red ear rings with black spots lay there. ‘Don’t worry… I’ll make sure you both are safe from him.’ I promised as I tucked the ear rings into my pocket and went to sleep.


	2. Meeting a Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black cat meets a very friendly girl. And she’s a Bluebell.  
> P.S. A kwami is a cat that is bonded to a witch.   
> And yes, marinette's lucky charm(the one in gamer) is in here.

It has been about three weeks since I ran away. I’ve figured out that the building that I hid in that rainy night is a high school. There are all kinds of students that go here. I’ve smelled humans, werewolf’s, witches, vampires and even other meifwas like me. With so many people around during the day I’ve only been able to explore the school at night.   
The school is two stories high and in the shape of a square with the center of it open to the sky above.

While the school is full during the day I stay in the basement or sneak around and observe the students. As I observed the different classes I’ve found an interesting group of teens. A class of 15 students (10 girls and 5 boys) most of them are fun to watch interact with each other but there is one student that always catches my eye. A petite young woman who’s 15 years old. She is a kind witch with pale skin, the brightest smile, midnight blue hair… and bluebell eyes.

Most everyone in the class likes her. There are two girls who always give her a hard time. The main girl has tan skin, long brown hair, brownish green eyes and is a vampire. I call her the vampire fox. The other one looks like the bluebell and is a witch as well but has brown eyes and is a little shorter than the bluebell. My name for this one is the red dragon. The vampire fox blames the bluebell for things that she didn’t even do. While the red dragon who has found herself a kwami while the bluebell has not found hers yet. 

The last two weeks I’ve watched the bluebell search for her kwami every day after she got out of school. Unlike the other witches I’ve seen looking for a kwami she goes up to any cat that lets her. From calicos to maine coons, simeas and rage-dolls, even other black cats. I’ve watched how she talks to the cats she finds and lets them come to her. I make sure to stay out of sight while she searches though. Today however I have made a small mistake. 

I let the bluebell see me while I'm in my cat form. 

The bluebell was in a big park/forest near the school interacting with a tortoiseshell she-cat. I was watching her from the branch of the tree she was sitting under. She was so gentle and patient with the she-cat she was talking to. I crept forward to get a better look at the she-cat when it happened. My paw slipped and russelled the leaves of the branch. The bluebell and she-cat looked up at the tree as I froze in my place. I saw the she-cat sniff the air, stiffen, then run off into the bushes. I shrunk back as the bluebell let out a loud groan. 

“Are you serious!” She exclaimed as she stood up. As she looked up into the tree she said “whoever is up there is sO going to get it.”

I panicked as she surged the leaves and branches with narrow eyes. As her eyes got closer to me I jumped into the bushes at the basis of the tree. I heard a small gasp as I landed in the bushes. I froze again as the bluebells footsteps came closer.

“The shadow!” She exclaimed as she stopped at the edge of the bushes. I backed away slowly so she didn’t see where I was. 

“Whatever you are… I know you’ve been watching me” she said softly kneeling down where she was. I stopped and looked over at where she was. She put her hands on the ground so she could look under the bushes. When she leans down to look under the bushe I bolted the other way and didn’t look back. I ran all the way back to the school and jumped through the hidden window to the basement. 

‘She knows that I watch her?!’ I think to myself as I catch my breath. As I walk over to where I’ve been sleeping as I think about how the bluebell knows I watch her. ‘What am I going to do now’ I wonder as I lay down to rest. I close my eyes as what the bluebell said plays in my head. 

The next time I open my eyes it’s dark outside and I'm non-cat me. I sit up and look around the basement. My eyes stop on the little wooden box next to me. I could feel a small smile tugging at my lips as I picked the box up. In the box I see a beaded charm. The beads are on a velvet colored ribbon. It has two pink beads on the outside, then there’s a light blue bead next, a yellow and black bead, and in the middle is a green bead with a four leaf clover.   
The bluebell dropped it earlier when she was in class. No one noticed so I picked it up after the classroom was empty. I didn’t want to keep it but I don’t know how to give it back. 

‘How can I give it back without exposing myself?’ I ask myself. I thought about leaving it at her desk but dismissed that. ‘The fox could try and take it’ I told myself. ‘Or the red dragon could use it to make fun of her more’ my mind told me. I hated when that dragon girl made fun of bluebell. It’s not bluebell’s fault that she hasn’t found a kwami yet.

As I looked at the charm I came to a decision. I was going to give the charm back to the bluebell. And help her as well.


	3. Saved by a shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This character is from Marinette's perspective.

Yesterday was a very crazy day. First I forget to bring the macaroons I made for my friends to school. Obviously Lila and Kagami had the nerve to mockingly call me out on it too. I was glad I had Chloe, Alya, and Nino were there to help me out with them. Then after school I went to the park close by to see if I could find the perfect kwami. I found a female tortoiseshell cat there. She was curious about me and was one of the only cats who actually wasn’t afraid. 

But something scared her off before I could ever find out if she was a good fit for me. I searched the tree I was under for the thing that scared the cat off. That’s when I saw it. It was the black blur I've been seeing so much lately. Everywhere I went there it was. It followed me so much as my friends and I started calling it The shadow. I tried to see what it was but it ran away before I could. Yesterday was one of the craziest days of my life. I’m so glad it’s now Friday. 

I walk into class and say good morning to everyone before I sit next to my best friend Alya. She was sitting sideways as she talked to her boyfriend Nino who sits in front of us and Chloe who was behind us. They turned to me as I set my stuff down and we started talking about what our weekend plans are. 

Nino turned to me after he finished saying what he was doing over the weekend “What are you up to this weekend dudette?”he asked. 

I hesitated to answer the question “... well I was planning on going to the park and maybe sketch a little” I answered. Alya chuckled a little as I answered. “What?” I asked her.

“You're forgetting to say you’ll be looking for a kwami as well” Chloe answered for Alya. Chloe's bestie Sabrina giggled in her seat next to Chloe.

“Why would that be funny?” I asked my four friends. As I listened to them explain how the last two weekends I’ve searched for my kwami I got this prickling feeling on my back. It felt like someone was watching me. But as i glanced around the room I didn’t make eye contact with anyone. ‘Why do I always get this feeling in this class?’ I asked myself. 

“So yeah… until you get a kwami you’ll be out there every day” Alya finished. 

I looked back at her as I said “It won’t be much longer…” I pouted “yesterday I had a female tortoiseshell come up to me in the park!” I told them with a small smile.

Chloe and Alya raised an eyebrow at this while Nino tilted his head in confusion. Alya was about to ask something when the bell rang. I told them I’ll answer their questions at lunch. 

Lunch came in a flash. I put my supplies back in my bag and walked to meet up with my friends. I got my food and then found them in our usual spot. I sat down in between Alya and Chloe and tried to eat my lunch. I didn’t even get done chuing the first bite when Nino asked where the cat was. 

“Yeah Mari… is she at your house?” Sabrina commented. 

I sighed after I swallowed “she was actually scared off before I could even pet her” I told them.

Chloe put a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Do you know what scared her?” Alya asked. 

“I think so…” I started as I thought back to the park. I exhaled before continuing “i think it was the shadow” I told them.

“The shadow?!?” They all exclaimed.

“Ow… yes the shadow” I repeated. I explained that happened to them. 

“So it really is a shadow” Sabrina said in aww. I could tell Alya was trying to figure what the shadow is by her face. ‘Well she does love mysteries’ I thought. 

We talked about what the shadow could be for the rest of lunch. My afternoon class started and then ended in what felt like seconds. The last bell rang and I ran out of the school. As I walked home I noticed dark clouds in the distance. ‘I guess I’ll bring an umbrella with me this time’ I told myself. 

When I got home I said hi to my parents, put my school bag away, then grabbed an umbrella as I walked out the door. I smiled to myself as I got the feeling that this was going to be a good search. 

*an hour and a half later*

I was heading home from another unsuccessful kwami search. It was getting late and I could tell it was going to start raining any minute. About an hour from home I noticed I picked up a shadow. But it wasn’t the shadow I wanted to be followed by. About 10 minutes after I noticed the creep it started raining. It started light but it got harder by the minute. 

‘I’m So glad I wore my waterproof heating jacket’ I said to myself. I looked at the street sign to see I was about ten blocks from my house. ‘I don’t want this guy to know where I live’ I told myself ‘so I need to lose him!’ I turn a corner and start running. I don’t run as fast as I would like to because of how slippery the ground was. As I ran I could hear someone running behind me. After I ran around two other corners I noticed I didn’t hear the footsteps anymore. I smiled to myself as I walked back to the street I started running at. 

I turned the corner so I was back on the street that went by my house. ‘Haha stupid creep!’ I giggled to myself ‘couldn’t even keep up with me!’ I said as I started walking back home again. ‘Only ten blocks away’ I thought to myself as I popped open my umbrella. 

I only walked two blocks before I was grabbed by the arm and yanked into an alleyway. I let out a Yelp as my attacker pinned me to the wall. I looked up with a glare to see the creepy guy that was just following me.

“Let go of me!” I exclaimed to the creep. “I don’t have money or anything valuable!” I told him.

“Haha I’m not looking for a money cutie” he chuckled and winked at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine at his scratchy voice. 

The creep smirked at me as I tried to push him away. He grabbed my hands and held them to the wall. I put my knee up to try and keep him back as I struggled to get free. My struggles however just made him turn me around so I faced the wall. 

He brought my hands behind my back whispering “I’m going to have Fun with you!” into my ear. 

I shudder as I felt the creep tie a rope around me wrists titly. I screamed out for help as I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. The man attacking me ran his hands up my arms as he chuckled at my calls for help. As I struggled and yelled for help I thought about using my powers to get free. I summoned up some of my power to zap him while he laughed into my ear. 

I could feel my power as I held it back. “Let me go! Or you’ll be sorry!” I yelled at the creep. 

“Haha what are you going to do!?! Kick me?!” The man laughed. 

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you!” I started and grabbed his hand. 

I was about to zap the creep when I heard a growl. A moment later I felt the man shoved off of me. I turned around to see what was going on. The man was wrestling on the ground with someone. Or something? I heard snarling and growling coming from the pair on the ground. I turned and ran out of the alleyway. But just like my luck I slipped on the whet ground and fell onto the sidewalk. I was about to roll onto my back when my attacker ran by with scratches and bite marks all over. 

I rolled over and sat up to look into the alleyway. But what I saw was not something I was expecting. ‘The Shadowl!’ I yelled to myself. It was standing in the shadows of the ally. It was so dark so I couldn’t see it. Well except it’s eyes. They were an emerald green that glowed in the dark. As I stared at it I saw it come closer to me. I watched it slowly come closer to me in the shadows. I smiled as I could see the outline of the shadow. When it got two feet away I felt my eyes widen at what the shadow is.

‘A cat! The creacher that has been following me… is a cat!?!’ I tell myself in shock. It was a very pretty cat too. It was an all black rag doll, male, and probably in his early prime. He looked well carried for with its silky black fur and strong muscles as it limped up to me. As he went around me I was a little disappointed but didn’t know why. But I smiled as I felt the rop on my wrists fall to the ground. 

I turned around with a smile. “Wow thanks little kitty” I said in amazement. I rubbed my feelings back into my wrists as the feline sniffed and looked at me with curiosity.

After I could feel my wrists again I slowly extended my hand to the curious cat. He sniffed my hand then pressed its forehead to my hand. As I pet him I noticed he was avoiding standing on his left leg. He claimed onto my lap and rubbed up against my chest. I looked at his leg and noticed a red gash on the upper part of his leg. 

“What happened here kitty?” I asked as I lightly grazed it with my finger tips. He whines at the contact. “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you” I pulled my hand away from his shoulder. He looked up at me then did a kitty sneeze. I giggled and scratched under his chin.

“It’s getting worse out here.” I said as I slowly got up. The felline in my lap hopped out as I got to my feet. I hissed in pain as I straightened my legs. The cat rubbed against my right leg and I looked down at him. I saw a bloody scrape on my shin and frowned. ‘Well that’s going to make it difficult to get home’ I told myself. I leaned down and grabbed my umbrella. As I opened it I heard a meow from next to me. 

“Do you want to come with me minou?” I asked with a sweet smile. 

“Mow” he said as he rubbed against my leg. I giggled and knelt down next to him. “Come here kitty” I sculpted him up and cradled him in my arms. 

“Let’s go home Chat noir” I smiled.


	4. When you bring a black cat home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just wanted to say that after I post this chapter I’ll be transitioning between The midnight visitor and The girl and the meifwa. Just wanted to let you guys know. Have a miraculous day!

The bell chimed as I walked into my family's bakery. I closed my umbrella and looked down at my little passenger in my cot. He was looking around the bakery as I called my parents. 

“Mama! Papa! I’m home!” I called my parents.

“Is that you sweetie?” My dad called back. I roll my eyes at it. 

“He always does this,” I told Chat noir. He looked up at me and gave me a meow in response. 

My dad poked his head out of the back where him and my mom bake the pastries. He smiled at me and came over to give me a hug. 

“It is you! Your back! Your ok- ah all wet!” He exclaimed as he immediately let go of me. I laughed as he shook the water off.

“Marinette! You're soaked!” My mom said as she ran to get me a towel. 

“You can’t scare us like that sweeti” my dad told me. “We were getting to the point that we were going to go looking for you because we were so worried.”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you both worry about me I just… ran into a little problem on my way home” I explained. 

I glanced down at Chat as I felt him move around in my jacket. My mom came back in and threw one towel around me and used another to dry my hair. I pulled the towel closer to me as I started to giggle from my mom drying my hair. Chat moves around in my jacket and nudges my hands with his muzzle to see what is going on. He meowed softly and clenched the towel that was around me. To my dismay my parents heard his meow and started to look around for the sores.

“Did you just meow sweetie?” My dad asked as he curiously looked at me. My mom took the towel off of my head and I smiled sheepishly. 

‘I guess I should tell them what happened.’ I told myself. “We… should probably go upstairs for this” I said sheepishly.

My parents nodded their heads and we all went up stairs to our apartment. As we went up the stairs I kept glancing down at Chat to make sure he was okay. When we got into the living room I sat down on the smaller side of the sofa while my parents sat on the other side. 

“So what did you want to talk to us about?” My mom asked with concern in her eyes. 

I looked over at them then down at the floor. My dad put a hand on my knee and smiled softly at me. I took a deep breath and started telling them what happened to me on my way home. They were shocked and kept asking me if I was okay (which I am). When I got to the part where Chat showed up I felt him move around in my jacket to try and get out. I giggled quietly and put a hand on where his head was. 

“So… that shadow saved you from that mugger?” My father said softly. 

“Did you see what it was?” My mom asked me.

“Yes I did” I answered with a soft smile. I glanced down at my jacket “and I kinda brought it home” I said sheepishly. 

“Oh?” My parents said in unison. 

“What is it?” My mother asked excitedly. 

“It was this little guy,” I answered softly. I unzipped my jacket so Chat could pop his head out. He looked around the room but stopped when he saw my parents. My dad was looking at him in shock and my mom looked like she was in love.

“He’s so handsome!” My mom exclaimed with a smile. “Is he all black?” She then asked. 

I nodded my head and unzipped my jacket all the way to let him out. He sat down on my lap and looked at my parents curiously. My mom let out a soft “awwww” and held her hand out to him. He learned forward and sniffed it. My dad held his hand to let Chat sniff it as well.

“So this is the brave little knight that has been protecting you huh?” My dad inquired with a smile. He patted Chat on the head gently. 

“Yep he is” I answered as I pet Chat’s back. 

“Does he have a name or… are you calling him shadow?” My mom asked as Chat rubbed his cheek on her hand. 

“I was thinking it could be Chat noir,” I said gently. He looked back at me and purred in approval. 

“Looks like he likes it” mother said with a soft giggle.

Chat turned on my lap and rubbed his muzzle against my neck. I giggled as his whiskers tickled my neck and my parents both laughed. I gently put my hand on his left side and he mewled at the contact. I took my hand away as he backed up while avoiding putting pressure on his front left leg. My parents stopped laughing and when I looked over at them I could tell they were worried. 

“Is he okay sweetie?” Papa asked with worry in his voice.

“He was injured when he attacked that creep” I told them. I carefully moved him so they could see the slash on his upper leg. “But it's not that bad so I think he’ll be fine.”

“Oh my… you should go clean and bandage it up sweetheart” Mama suggested.

“We need to warm dinner up so you have time.” Papa reassured me.

I thanked them and took Chat upstairs to my room. I walked into my bathroom and set him down next to the sink. He meowed at me as I started to fill the bathtub with some water. We chatted until the tub was full up to my ankle. I turned the water off and took my blazer off so I only had my T-shirt on.

“Okay now… can you be good and not fight so I can clean that cut kitty?” I asked him. 

He nodded his head as I picked him up off the counter. I gently set him down in the tub and went to grab the pet wash from under my sink. As I put some along his back I noticed Chat watching me. I smiled and slowly started to rub the soap into his fur. He pressed his body closer to my hands as he started to purr. I giggled and gently cleaned his injury. 

After five minutes I was done cleaning Chats injury and rinsing off the soap. I got him out, dried him off, and bandaged the leg so it could heal. I was gently brushing his fur when my Mama called me for dinner. Chat followed me down the stairs and hopped up onto the chair next to me at the dining table.

“Well someone is excited for dinner!” Mama chuckled as she laid the food out.

“Well at least he made sure to look his best honey” Papa smiled and patted Chats head. 

Chat purred in agreement and sat up taller. We laughed and ate dinner together as a family. My parents kept commenting on how proper Chat was at the table. They kept joking that he was acting like a human would. But I could have swore that I would see Chat freeze just for a second every time they said that. 

‘Hmm it might just be my imagination’ I told myself as I enjoyed dinner with my family.


End file.
